Dear Sakuno
by MadokaKotone
Summary: A collection of letters written by Fuji Syuusuke to Ryuzaki Sakuno, and vice versa, when they were a young couple. Enjoy.
1. Letter 1

A collection of letters written by Fuji Syuusuke to Ryuzaki Sakuno, and vice versa, when they were a young couple. Enjoy.

* * *

I.

* * *

July 4, 2009. 4:27 PM

Dear Sakuno,

A girl so beautiful, so sweet, so considerate, so talented, so loving. A girl that could make a guy go crazy with one touch, and at the same time make him feel special and loved just by looking into his eyes. A girl that never fails to brighten a day and put a smile on a sad face. A girl you could really fall for...

How lucky am I to have fallen for you… I'm glad I met your standards, Sakuno, because you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. And I do believe that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. When I think about that, the pain I feel is nothing compared to the happiness that overwhelms me.

Together.

Forever.

Those words will get me through the tough times, the heartaches, until that one day finally comes... The day where "One of these days" and "Just wait" will be but a sweet childhood memory.

Sakuno, I will always be there for you. Through the good times and the bad, the joy and the pain, I will always be there.

I love you.

I do.

-Fuji Syusuke: Your friend. Your love.

P.S. - Happy 4th of July. Wish you were here... so we could make some of our own fireworks... if you know what I mean. (I hope that didn't ruin the whole letter... but you know you're laughing, too.)

P.P.S. - I love you.

* * *

More will be on the way. I hope you enjoy! These are just things that I do when I have free time (which is not that often). Thanks for reading!


	2. Letter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

July 18, 2009. 5:06 PM

Dear Syuusuke,

I loved getting your letter. It was very sweet to hear from you. How long has it been? How is work? It seems to be going well; from what I see in your letter, you seem to be very happy. I know the painful feeling from not seeing each other for so long, but we will meet again when I am out of college.

Syuusuke, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, too. I'm so lucky that you picked me out of all the girls you could have chosen. I never knew I was your favorite kouhai until you told me. You were the talented genius that all the girls would swoon over and I was the clumsy, shy, almost invisible girl in the back. That feels so long ago, even though it has only been seven years.

I keep reading over your letter; it gives me the strength to keep going. Together forever… That sounds very nice.

Sorry I have to keep this letter short; I have major exams coming up. I'll make it up to you. I haven't been very happy lately. Your letter has been the only bright thing in a long time.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno: Your favorite kouhai. Your love.

P.S. I laughed.

P.P.S. I love you.


	3. Letter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

July 19, 2009. 8:40 AM

Dear Sakuno,

I'm glad that you took the time to respond to my message, even though it has been a while since your reply. My, it has been a long time since I've sent you a letter. Forgive me; work here in London is so demanding. I just received a raise from my boss, so that is one of the reasons why I'm feeling happier than usual.

I've been thinking a lot about you lately, Sakuno. Whenever I close my eyes and think of you, the happiness that consumes me is unbearable. You are the main reason why I work hard every day. Everything I do now is for you. When we meet again, it will be the best day of my life.

Heh,who else would I pick Sakuno? I didn't see you as the "clumsy, shy, almost-invisible (you forgot the dash in your letter) girl in the back" back in Seishun Gakuen. To be honest, you didn't seem like that at all to me. I looked past all of those things, and I saw that you had a big heart.

I don't mind the short letter at all, my dear. It's so good to hear that you're still working as hard as I remember. That's what I like about you.

-Fuji Syuusuke: Your friend. Your love.

P.S. I miss our coffee runs. It's so lonely sitting in this coffee shop all by myself with just my cup of black coffee and laptop.

P.P.S. I love you.

* * *

Note: I think this story is going to be a weekend-update thing (which is good for you guys you like fast updates!). I will try my best to update it each weekend (and maybe even on weekdays after I'm through with these dreaded AP exams coming up) so you guys can read as frequently as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
